


For Your Entertainment

by house_of_lantis



Series: Vampire!Verse [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Harlequin Kradam. Kris’s brother, David, owes a blood debt to a vampire and he’s run away leaving Kris as collateral. Vampire Elder Adam agrees to interfere on Kris’s behalf as a favor, but is Kris willing to pay the ultimate price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

Part I: Real World

Los Angeles, California

Kris Allen knew he shouldn’t have gone so easily when the black Hummer rolled up to him as he was leaving the grocery store, but he didn’t have much of a choice when one of the vampires said that the Los Angeles vampire Elder, Adam Lambert, was requesting his presence – and it wasn’t so much a request but a politely worded order. Kris knew, as he stared at the four stoic vampires, that there was nothing he could do but to get in the vehicle.

He handed the bags of groceries to one of the vampires and watched as he placed it in the trunk. Another vampire opened the back door to the Hummer, waiting patiently for Kris to get in. He took a deep breath and stepped into the cool, dim interior. A moment later, a vampire slipped in on either side of him, easily trapping him inside the vehicle. It wasn’t like he could run or out run them.

“What’s this about, guys?”

Silence.

Kris cleared his throat. “I know you can tell, but I’m kind of freaking out here. If I did something wrong—“

“Mr Lambert has requested your presence before the court.”

He frowned. “The vampire court? Why?” He didn’t think he violated any of the vampire rules of the city. But if he did, he was going to man up, apologize, make amends, and put himself at the court’s mercy.

The vampires didn’t say anything more. Kris rubbed his hands over his knees and tried to look out the heavily tinted windows to the city outside. It looked like they were going to West Hollywood, the official seat of Los Angeles’s most powerful vampire.

Kris didn’t know much about LA or about the vampire Elder. He had come out to California from Arkansas a year ago, chasing a dream like so many others. He’d finally gotten work as a songwriter for an independent record label, BlueNote Records. He was slowly making a name for himself and he was grateful to learn the ins and outs of the recording industry, saving money for studio time to sing and record his own music.

He kept out of trouble; he made a couple of friends. He spent all of his free time writing. He couldn’t for the life of him think of what he could’ve done to warrant the attention of the vampire Elder. He knew that only the highest crimes were put before the vampire court. He felt his heart start to race, sweat pooling under his shirt, and he knew that the vampires could scent the fear rolling off of him.

The Lambert Residence was set on the highest point in West Hollywood, surrounded by a high wall and a foreboding black iron gate. Guards were stationed all along the walls and the gate. The vampire behind the wheel of the Hummer rolled the window down at the gate as the guard peered inside, looking at Kris for a moment, and motioning for the gate to open. The SUV came to a stop in front of the white stone mansion, the vampires exiting and waiting for Kris.

Kris got out of the vehicle and looked around the estate. Plush green lawns, low bushes, and palm trees were like an oasis on the grass. Kris noted that the white stone was actually marble; and he peered curiously inside the picture windows to see a variety of humans or vampires, some dressed in fashionable LA black, others dressed in colors that only a peacock would feel comfortable wearing.

The vampires led him into the house and Kris followed quietly, looking around the immaculate and minimalist surroundings. He was impressed with the high ceilings and he dazedly wondered about the acoustics and what live music would sound like in it.

Dozens of people lounged about the house, many of them were dressed ostentatiously, some of them wearing clothes that left nothing to the imagination. Kris felt underdressed in his plaid shirt, white tee, and jeans. They all turned to look at him, peering at him curiously, some openly leering at him, men and women – humans and vampires – all looking him over from head to toe. They whispered as he passed them, a few murmuring “fresh meat” and “I’d eat him” and another whispering “virgin blood”. He ran a nervous hand through his hair as they came to a set of high double doors.

The vampires opened the door and motioned for Kris to enter. He swallowed and nodded, taking a few steps inside. He looked up to find himself in a large white room, a single chair at the end of the room, set in front of a gorgeous masterpiece painting of vibrant colors in red and orange and blue, and picture windows lining one side of the entire room. It reminded him of the audience chambers of the castles he visited during his international missionary work. Well, he shouldn’t be surprised; a vampire city Elder was like royalty and he knew, in theory anyway, that some vampire leaders enjoyed the trappings of that kind of lifestyle.

A lone figure stood with his back turned to the room, gazing out the window overlooking the lawns.

Kris took a moment to look at – he assumed it was anyway – Adam Lambert, vampire city Elder of Los Angeles. He was tall, dressed in a fashionably cut suit, black hair artfully arranged and tinted with electric blue. His hands were clasped behind his back. Kris admired him, the long legs, the strong thighs, the broad shoulders. He knew it was stupid to develop a crush on a vampire Elder.

“Wait here,” one of the vampires told him, motioning to a stop just a few feet from the chair.

He nodded and stood still, his hands moving restlessly, not knowing where to put them. He stood loosely, wondering what they wanted with him. He watched as one of the vampires moved towards the city Elder and whispered something in his ear. Adam nodded and murmured something back. The vampires moved to the sides of the room, unobtrusive, but there, guarding.

Kris made a soft sound of surprise when the vampire Elder moved away from the window, walking towards him. He blinked, watching as the vampire approached, every cell in his body screaming at him to run out of the room, to run away from him. Instead, he took a deep breath and held his place, keeping his eyes on the vampire.

Adam Lambert was nothing like Kris expected. He looked just a few years older than Kris but he knew that the vampire’s true age was probably much older, his eyes were blue, lined with kohl, and his lips were pale pink. His black suit was a mix of formal and eclectic touches. Were those…feathers? He found that he had to raise his chin, revealing his neck, to keep eye contact with the vampire. Up close, the city Elder was all roiling sexuality and…intimidating.

“Are you offering?” Adam said, amused. He took a deep breath, scenting Kris, and smirked, raising his eyebrow. “Because I accept.”

Kris shook his head quickly, his eyes widening. “You’re just really tall…umm…sir?”

“Wonderful manners, but we don’t stand on formality here.” Adam chuckled, his voice soft and musical. He gave Kris a long look and Kris dropped his eyes, fighting the blush that was creeping up his face.

“I’m Adam Lambert, city Elder of Los Angeles. Welcome to my home, Kristopher Allen,” he said, soothingly.

“Just Kris,” he said, nodding at him. “I, uh…thanks for inviting me but I really don’t know why I’m here.”

Adam pursed his lips slightly, staring at Kris. He turned, walked to the chair and sat down with his booted feet firmly planted on the floor, legs spread wide, a loose and sexy sprawl that was decadent and, Kris thought, a little naughty. The vampire grinned at him and Kris averted his gaze, looking up at the large painting behind Adam. He realized that it wasn’t just an abstract painting, up close it was shadows of nude men, uh, engaged in a variety of interesting positions. He was curious about some of them; he didn’t think they existed outside porn.

Adam chuckled. “I can tell that you like it.”

“It’s, um, interesting.”

“Really?”

Kris was starting to think that maybe Adam could read the thoughts going through his mind. He swallowed, beating down the flush of arousal, and tried to present himself in a dignified manner.

Kris met his eyes. “Did you invite me here to talk about art or did you have another reason?”

Adam leaned his elbow on the armrest, his hand propping up the side of his face. Kris noted the multiple jeweled rings that the vampire wore on both hands. He gazed at Kris thoughtfully, eyes focused on him.

“Where is your brother?”

“David?” Kris said, puzzled. “He’s…somewhere in the city, I guess? I haven’t really talked to him in a few days. I work really odd hours so we kind of miss each other.” He looked at Adam, alarmed. “Is something wrong with David? Is he in some kind of trouble? I can—“

The doors slammed open and Kris turned to see three vampires stalking down the room towards them.

“Is that him?” The vampire hissed, pointing at Kris. “I demand payment!”

He was tall and thin, his head shaved, and an old scar running down from the top of his head, down his cheek, to his chin. He wore black leather and Kris caught a glimpse of the gun in the holster by his side. Kris moved a few steps to the side, but he held his ground.

Adam stood up, moving in front of Kris. “You come into my home and before this court and raise your voice at me?” His voice was silky but menacing. “Protocol demands that I ask my questions before passing my judgment on your request.”

“My apologies. You have to understand that I have a reputation and a business to protect. I can’t let anyone just walk over me without paying the consequences.”

Adam nodded. “Raoul, be calm. I haven’t started my questioning. You may stay in the room but you will be silent until I’m finished.”

The three vampires acquiesced with a slight bow and moved to the side of the room. They all stared at Kris, a mixture of contempt, want and bloodlust on their faces. He wanted to just sink into the ground and disappear. Adam turned and smiled at Kris. He moved to sit down in his chair again and Kris took a deep breath, looking at the vampire.

“Is this about David?”

Adam nodded. “Your brother owes a great deal in gambling debts.” Kris stared at him, shaking his head. “I see that you’re not aware of his problems. In the past year, he’s racked up $78,000 to Raoul.” He motioned to the vampire glaring at Kris. “His marker came due last week; a blood debt that needs to be paid. Do you know what that is, Kris?”

“No,” he whispered, shocked to the core. David, what have you gotten yourself into?

“It’s a fine line, Kris, when a human offers their blood as payment on a debt. Contracts are ratified by both sides and held by a neutral party. If the debt cannot be paid with money, then the marker comes due and blood is given.”

“My God, that’s…monstrous.”

Adam raised his eyebrow, blue eyes narrowing on him. “Some would say; but it isn’t illegal. However, the terms of David’s contract with Raoul are unusual. Kris, your brother offered your blood as collateral if he couldn’t settle his financial debts.”

“What?“

“David has already given the maximum a human can give as blood payment on his debts. And now, he seems to have disappeared. Raoul came to the court to seek the proper settlement on the debt, which he is entitled to according to our laws,” Adam said, leaning forward in his chair and looking at Kris. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I can’t believe…my brother wouldn’t…” Kris closed his eyes and bit his lip. “I can’t pay the money back, I can barely scrape enough together to just pay my rent.” He looked at Adam, trembling slightly. “How…much blood is that…what do I do?”

“For the debt owed?” Adam looked at Raoul and then back at Kris again. “A pint of blood for every thousand dollars.”

Kris stared at Raoul, who grinned at him, licking his lips.

“That’s impossible.“

“Seventy eight pints of your blood, Kris,” Adam murmured, watching him thoughtfully. “Not all at once, of course. If he caused your death during the payment of the blood debt, his life is forfeit.”

“I…is there another way to…don’t I get a choice? I never agreed to that.”

“I am sorry, Kris, that your brother put you in this position without your consent,” Adam said, softly. He spread his hands and leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath. “But, I am also bound by the same laws; a breach of contract of this magnitude would force me to…”

“You’d have to kill me.”

“I won’t let it come to that.”

Kris stared at him for a long moment and then closed his eyes. “I don’t think I can do this, Adam.”

“His life is forfeit!” Raoul shouted, gleefully.

“Get them out of here!” Adam hissed, fiercely, his blue eyes glowing deeply. The vampires guarding the room moved in on Raoul and the other two vampires, pulling them out of the room.

“My contract is valid in the eyes of the law! I demand my blood payment!”

Adam sat back on his chair, a hand moving down his face, tiredly. “I think that my Primogenitor must be laughing at me, times like this.” He grimaced and then looked up at Kris. “When I took over the city ten years ago, I thought it was going to be such a delicious thing to be in charge of everything and everyone. Robert was so conventional and…” He laughed, softly. “So conservative and boring. I thought that when I became the city Elder, I’d really shake things up, give more freedom to the vampires. But I play these political games more and more each day; so it’s refreshing for me when I encounter someone who doesn’t play games and doesn’t know that they have the ability to ask the city Elder for one favor.”

Kris clenched his hands into fists. “I don’t understand.”

Adam grinned and stood, taking a few steps to stand in front of Kris. “Ask me for a favor, Kris. Ask me to pay the financial debt and conclude the contract on your behalf.”

“Why would you do that? I don’t have anything that I can give to you. I can’t pay you back.”

Kris froze, holding his breath as Adam reached up with his hand, gently stroking his fingers down Kris’s cheek.

“I’m sure we can come to a suitable agreement.”

“What do you want?” Kris said, softly.

“Do you really think I’m a monster?”

“What? No. No, I don’t—“ He protested, eyes widening.

“Shhh…” Adam said, pressing his thumb against Kris’s bottom lip, the tip pushing in just slightly, teasing. Kris didn’t know that he had licked the pad of Adam’s finger until the vampire hissed, blue eyes glowing slightly, and stepping closer to him. “I want you for 24 hours. You’ll stay here with me; you’ll be mine. And then you’ll leave, all debts cleared.”

“You mean…”

“Sex and blood.” He said, stroking his thumb across Kris’s bottom lip, back and forth, slowly, scratching gently with the edge of his thumb nail.

Kris shivered at the vampire’s cool touch. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Adam’s hand slipped behind Kris’s head, fingers moving into his short hair, tilting back his head to look into his eyes. “A vampire’s bite can be intense pleasure and pain. I promise not to hurt you beyond what you can endure.”

He swallowed, mouth dry, body shaking. He was panting softly, reacting to Adam’s touch and the sound of his voice. Adam’s hand curled around the front of Kris’s neck, thumb under his chin, tilting back his head. He let out a soft whimper as Adam bent close to kiss him. He jerked against the vampire, his cock hardening as Adam’s cool lips moved against his, tongue slipping between his lips, tasting him slowly and completely. When Kris tried to pull away, the hand tightened on his throat a little, the rings digging into his skin, and Kris groaned into Adam’s mouth, hands clutching at his arms. He could feel his blood rushing in his ears, his heartbeat drumming against Adam’s palm.

Adam murmured against his cheek, lips sliding to his ear, nipping at the earlobe before licking the long expanse of his neck. Kris tried to move, but Adam gripped his hair, keeping him still, the deft tongue sliding against his overheated skin.

“Just 24 hours of your time, Kris, all debts cleared,” Adam whispered into his ear, his other hand moving to Kris’s waist, holding him close. “Ask me for the favor and I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Why?”

Adam smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he looked at Kris. “Did you really think I’d let you leave this house without tasting you?”

Kris bit his lip, trying to pull himself together. “Adam, I—“

I can’t do this.

I’m not into vampires.

Once this was over and he found his brother, he would have some words about offering Kris up as blood debt collateral. He was so angry at David, but first, he had to get that debt cleared. But he didn’t know if he could just offer himself up like that to the vampire. He had never been intimate with a vampire before; and even though he felt a sharp thrill in the pit of his stomach that was starting to heat him up at the core, Kris didn’t know he could go through with this.

“Let me help you, Kris; let me enjoy your company for just a short time.” Adam said, sincerely. “I promise to let you go; and you’ll have the protection and favor of a city Elder for the rest of your human life.”

I’m scared out of my mind.

I have to help my brother.

“Okay,” he said, his voice strained and choked. He looked into Adam’s glowing eyes, praying that he was doing the right thing. “Okay.”

***

Kris stood off to the side as Raoul entered the room alone. He sneered, his eyes moving up and down Kris in a way that made him feel nothing but disgust for the scarred vampire. Adam was sitting in his chair, but the sprawl was gone and he sat straight, very much like a king, hands resting on the arms of the chair.

From a side door, another vampire stepped into the room. He carried a black leather folder in his hand. He was short, with dark hair, and was dressed in a very modern and very sapphire blue suit. Kris was amazed that anyone could pull it off, but this vampire had the attitude in spades to do it. He came to a stop beside Adam, leaning a slim hip against the edge of the chair in a way that spoke of closeness and familiarity.

“Hello, sweetheart, you sent for me?” He drawled with a soft twang, his angular face all cheekbones and lips.

Adam rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the small grin that formed on his lips as he looked at the other vampire. “Raoul, this is Bradley Bell, my Consigliere Personale. I’ve come to a decision on your settlement request. Kris has asked me for a favor to pay the debt, free and clear, and I’ve decided to accept and honor it.”

“A favor? Really?” Bradley said, turning dark eyes to look at Kris for the first time since he entered the room. “He’s exactly your type.”

“Shhh! Not now, Brad.”

Brad clucked his tongue, giving Kris the once over. “He’s cute enough.”

“Adam, I’m owed what I’m due—“

“You’re owed $78,000 in gambling debts,” Adam said, sharply. He leaned forward to look at the other vampire. “I can easily null and void the entire contract as a favor to Kris.” He frowned, tilting his chin up so he stared at Raoul with narrowed eyes. “I have put him and his bloodline under my protection so that if you or anyone else ever came after Kris’s family, your lives would be forfeit and your entire bloodline would be forfeit with you.”

Kris held his breath. The tension was thick in the room; he didn’t need vampire senses to know that. He didn’t know what all of that meant in the vampire world, but he was smart enough to infer that it was pretty heavy business.

“Think carefully, darling,” Bradley said to Raoul, his voice bored. “I’ve seen Adam decimate entire bloodlines for just insulting his hair so imagine what he’d do to you and yours if you decided to ignore his very generous offer.”

Raoul stared at them and then turned to look at Kris. He bared his teeth, showing his fangs.

“I am losing my patience, Raoul. Bradley will pay you out and you will go on your way. Don’t do business with David Allen again; in fact, stay away from both of them,” Adam intoned, growling slightly.

Raoul licked his lips, his eyes dark and narrowed in fury; he sniffed rudely at Kris and then turned to look at Adam. He spoke with his teeth clenched and an ugly smile on his face. “I accept your generous terms and agree that the contract is concluded.”

“Fabulous,” Bradley said, opening his black leather folder and scrawling quickly. He carefully ripped out the check and handed it over to Raoul. “Don’t spend it all in one place, sweetie.”

Adam nodded at Raoul, watching carefully as the vampire stared at the check, then at Kris, and then back at the city Elder. He bowed slowly and turned, stalking out of the room.

Kris let out a sigh of relief. He watched as Adam and Bradley spoke quietly, both of them looking at Kris. He shifted on his feet, feeling exposed and nervous. What in the world did he just agree to? A couple of kisses and he was ready to sink to his knees—

“Kris, this is Brad.”

“Call me Cheeks,” Brad said, holding out his hand. Kris shook it and was taken by surprise when Brad pulled him closer. He pressed his nose against Kris’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Hmmm, Adam, he’s my favorite flavor. Can I have a little?”

“Brad.”

“Just a nibble? I won’t leave a mark, I swear; and you like to share,” Brad insisted, grinning up at Adam.

Adam simply raised his eyebrow.

Kris finally pulled his hand from Brad’s grip and he tucked both of his hands into his pockets. “I, uh, guess that the terms of the favor start, uh, now?”

“Looking forward to it, huh?” Brad said, snickering. “I’m surprised his highness over here hasn’t put you in his pocket and ran upstairs with you already.”

Adam smacked the back of Brad’s head. “Manners!”

Brad gave him a narrowed look, pursing his lips. “Well, I’m just saying that your ability to stay in control is unusual and worth mentioning.”

“It is not,” Adam said, gruffly. “Ignore him, Kris, I do most of the time.”

Kris grinned as Brad rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. “The honeymoon is over.”

Adam snorted, shaking his head. “The honeymoon was over like 48 years ago.”

“Details,” Brad said, waving his hand.

Kris found that he liked Brad immediately. Unlike Adam, there was nothing intimidating about him. He wondered what kind of human man he was before he was blood turned. Obviously, he was someone worthy of Adam’s attention for all those decades. Kris knew only the basics of vampires and vampire history. His parents sent him to a mixed school and Kris had a couple of vampire friends back home. But he didn’t know very much about vampire society. He didn’t know all the rules and every city Elder ran his or her city with different laws and societal rules. Adam Lambert was certainly the most glamorous vampire Kris had ever met; he was intrigued by him…and a lot turned on as well. He blushed when Adam and Brad both scented him. Adam’s expression became soft, a small grin on his face; while Brad’s smirk deepened and he gave Kris a very knowing look.

“Ohhhh, Adam, he’s scrumptious. I think a little of that was directed at me.”

“Behave,” Adam growled at Brad and then smiled at Kris. “I’ll have one of the boys take you to your apartment so that you can pack an overnight bag. What kind of a host would I be if I didn’t allow for your comfort?”

“The kind of host that prefers his boys to remain naked—ouch! Really, Adam, this kind of abuse is unnecessary!” Brad said, stroking the back of his head, glaring up at the city Elder. “I’m calling domestic abuse!”

“Brad!”

“Fine,” Brad said, puckering his lips at Adam and giving him a smile. “Welcome to glam nation, Kristopher Allen, may you enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Adam placed his hand on Kris’s neck, caressing him gently. “I’ll see you soon. Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine. You’re my honored guest in the mansion; no one would touch you.”

No one would touch him…without Adam’s permission. He could read between the lines now; he understood very clearly what that vampire smile meant now.

***

PART II: I’ve Been Played

“You better call me back when you get this message, David. How could do this to me? How could you just offer me up to vampires! I’m your brother, man. You are so out of control!” Kris yelled into his cell phone. He took a deep, shuddering breath, throwing random clothes into his suitcase as he paced his bedroom. “I’ve cleared all of your debts, Davy. I asked Adam Lambert for a favor and he’s granted it. Raoul’s going to leave you alone now so you can come home from wherever you’ve gone, you coward. Damn it, I can’t believe you, David. Why couldn’t you have just come to me; or gone to mom and dad? Did you think we’d let you make any kind of blood debt payment to vampires? We would do anything for you! That’s what family is for.” He sighed, taking a breath. “Anyway, I’m not going to be home tonight, I need to go take care of something. So if you get this message, get your ass back home and stay here, wait for me. I’ll be back tomorrow night.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m so disappointed in you, Davy. We’ll talk when we see each other again.”

He ended the call abruptly and wanted to throw his cell across the room but knew that if he broke his phone, he’d have to sacrifice studio time to buy another one. He tossed it into his overnight bag instead and walked into the bathroom to collect his toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush, moisturizer, and deodorant. He turned off the light and looked around his bedroom, trying to think of anything else that he might need.

“Who am I kidding?” He sighed, dumping the stuff into his bag. He knew that he probably wasn’t going to need a damn thing when he got there. Adam would either get it for him or…Kris wouldn’t need it because he’d be in bed, getting fucked and getting his blood sucked out…”by a vampire. Damn it.”

He zipped up the bag and carried it out into the hallway. The vampire stood by the door, waiting politely as Kris looked around the living room.

“Thanks for waiting, I’m ready,” Kris said, looking at the vampire.

“Of course, Mr Allen.”

Kris snorted. “It’s just Kris. And you are…”

He looked at the vampire expectantly and raised his eyebrows.

“Cassidy.”

“Nice to meet you, Cassidy,” Kris said, giving him a small grin. “All right. Well, I think I got everything. I mean, it’s just an overnight thing so…” He trailed off, utterly embarrassed. It wasn’t like he wanted to tell everyone that he was going to be the vampire Elder’s one night stand. To pay a debt that Kris didn’t owe.

Oh God…he was…he was a prostitute.

“It’ll be all right,” Cassidy said, giving him a genuine smile and taking Kris’s overnight bag gently from him. “Adam’s a good guy; he takes his job as city Elder very seriously. He’s tough on vampires and he’s tough on humans, but everyone loves him.”

He realized that Cassidy was right. Even though it was Adam who propositioned him, Kris didn’t feel any bitterness or anger towards the vampire. In fact, he could admit to the attraction and he could see now why humans wanted to take vampires as lovers. And though this wasn’t the right answer to his problems, Kris would take it because the alternative was unthinkable. He’d rather let Adam take his body and his blood before he gave it willingly to anyone else.

He locked the apartment door listening to the jangle of keys, the thunk of the lock setting, the weird lemony smell in the apartment hallway, and he wondered if these mundane things in his life would be different tomorrow.

***

“Brad is waiting for you in the music room, to your left,” Cassidy said, pointing Kris down a long hallway. “I’ll put your things in Adam’s suite.”

“Thanks,” he said, watching as Cassidy went up the curved stairs, disappearing to the second floor. Kris sighed, running his hands over his face and scratching the back of his head. He walked slowly down the hall, keeping to the long Persian hallway rugs running down the center of the marble floors.

There was a door slightly ajar and Kris peered inside. There were numerous instruments in the room so he thought he’d found the music room. He opened the door wider and saw Brad lounging on the piano bench, his elbows carelessly propped up against the Steinway.

“Well, hello, darling,” Brad called, waving for Kris to come inside. “Adam asked me to keep you entertained while he finishes up some vampire business.”

Kris looked around the room, his eyes moving from one instrument to the next. It wasn’t just a music room; this was a museum of some of the best musical instruments ever created by man.

“Lord, is that a Stradivarius?” Kris stared at the viola propped up on a stand, like it wasn’t a historical artifact. “Did you know that Stradivari only made 13 violas? They say that he perfected sound during his Golden Period. I wonder…this is a Cassavetti. There’s only one of its kind and it’s supposed to be in the Library of Congress.” Kris looked at Brad who was watching him silently. “This can’t be the real thing, can it?”

“Adam doesn’t play with anything fake,” Brad said, coolly.

“He plays?” Kris looked around the room. “Does he play all of these instruments?”

Brad laughed. “Sadly, no, but that doesn’t mean Adam doesn’t appreciate quality when he sees it.” He raised his eyebrow at Kris and gave him a challenging smile.

Kris grinned, turning away and shaking his head. He reached out to touch the viola. “Do you think he’d mind if I just…touched it for a second?”

“Go ahead, darling, touch it all you want.”

Kris laughed, looking at Brad. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“Do you play?”

“Yes,” he said, brushing his fingertip down the body of the viola. “I haven’t played in a long time, but I can play.”

“Well, that’s decided then,” Brad said, picking up the viola. Kris nearly screamed, his hands moving around the viola as Brad lifted it carelessly. “Wow, you really are a special one, aren’t you, Kristopher Allen?”

“That is a Stradivarius, Brad. It’s worth millions! It’s actually priceless, that’s how…please, just hand it to me,” Kris said, holding out both hands, glaring at Brad to give it to him. “Carefully!”

Brad sighed and gently placed the viola in Kris’s hands.

“Oh my…a Stradivarius,” Kris said, his hands holding the instrument gently but firmly.

“Why don’t you give it a go?” Brad picked up the bow, swishing it around in the air.

“I couldn’t,” Kris whispered, shaking his head slowly. “Only a master of the viola should play a Stradivarius.”

“Play it, Kris.” Brad snickered. “I know you want to.”

Kris bit his lip, so tempted – more than tempted. He wanted to play it, for just a second, just to hear the mythical sound of an instrument that was one of its kind. He glanced at Brad and tucked the viola under his chin. The reach was perfect for his arm. He plucked at the strings, feeling them to be perfectly taut. Someone had played it recently, the resin on the string still slick to his fingers. Brad handed him the bow and Kris closed his eyes, fingers moving along the neck, fingers finding their places, and Kris held his breath as he touched the bow to the strings, playing the opening notes of Bach’s “Two Famous Minuets in G”.

He shuddered, hearing the low vibrato of the music from the body of the viola. This was the reason why a Stradivari instrument was so coveted. People paid millions of dollars to own one; some had even killed to have one. Kris held the note for a long moment, just enjoying the depth of the sound, and opened his eyes, pulling the bow away.

“Amazing,” he whispered, carefully setting the viola back on its stand and putting the bow beside it on the table. “Um…thanks for letting me play it.”

Brad watched him, his mouth parted. Kris could see the tips of his fangs. He looked away quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at the other instruments in the room.

“All of these instruments are amazing,” Kris said, softly. “Adam shouldn’t just keep them as trophies, he should have musicians come and play them, keep them tuned.”

“Who says that he doesn’t?” Brad murmured, walking towards him. He smiled at Kris, nothing but friendliness in it. “I can see why Adam likes you.”

Kris snorted, rolling his eyes. “Come on.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Brad said, winking at him. “Come with me, sweetheart, and I’ll introduce you to Adam’s favorites. Of course, yours truly is his number one favorite – though, honestly, if you were to take my place, I wouldn’t bitch about it too much – and Adam likes to keep his favorites close by.” Kris chuckled as Brad pressed his cheek against Kris’s neck, sniffing him. “You really are a tasty morsel; I really, really, really want to bite you. Say yes.”

Kris shook his head and gave Brad a small smile. “No. Sorry.”

“Of course Adam would pick a guy who was actually loyal to him,” Brad said, sighing dramatically. He took Kris’s hand and smiled at him. “Allison will love you to pieces. Better be nicest to her, Adam dotes on her like a little sister.”

Kris nodded, biting his lip. He let Brad pull him out of the music room and Kris glanced back, looking at everything that he could one more time, a last time.

“You and Adam seem really close. Have you known him long?”

Brad chuckled. “He’s my Primogenitor. He turned me 125 years ago. I was his first child. When he tells the story, he says that he was trying to save my life; but honestly, he just couldn’t resist me and wanted to freeze my fabulousness forever.”

Kris laughed. “You’re so full of it, Brad.”

“Ohhhh, honey, that’s not all I’m full of,” Brad murmured, smirking. He led Kris down another long hallway and into a room that was more casual and decorated with darker colors. The room looked like something out of a very expensive ski resort – lots of wood paneling, thick rugs, bearskin on the floors, and a large fireplace that was unlit. “Welcome to the playroom.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Brad said, squeezing his hand in amusement. “Bitches! I’ve brought an offering!”

He waved his hands at Kris as the small group of people turned to gaze at him. Kris gave them a nervous wave and a smile. “Hey. Not really an offering, I’m just a guest of Adam’s.”

“You must be Kris!” A young girl called, pushing off the two vampires leaning against her as she stood up and nearly ran towards him. “I’m Allison.”

Kris shook her hand and smiled widely at her. She looked 17-years old with flaming red hair. Her eyes were lined with kohl and she wore something that made her cheeks glitter in the light. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“She’s Adam’s second child,” Brad said, raising his eyebrow at Kris.

Allison took Kris’s hand, pulling him further into the room and towards the set of three leather couches in the center of the room. “Come on, Kris, tell us all about you. We’re dying for new company and new stories and—“

“And new blood,” another vampire murmured, huskily. He grinned at Kris lazily, half of his blond-black hair covering his face like a living Japanese anime character. “Tommy. Charmed.”

“Kris. Uh, happy.”

Tommy chuckled, looking at Brad and then at Allison. She frowned at Tommy as Brad just blew Tommy a kiss.

“Don’t be so jealous, love, it makes your face get all squinchy,” Brad told him, sitting down on the couch.

Allison pulled Kris to sit beside her. She curled her legs under her and was nearly bouncing with excitement. “Soooo…what do you do?”

“I’m a songwriter. I work for a small label and I write songs and demos for their singers.”

“What kind of songs? Have you written anything really famous?”

Kris laughed. “Well, nothing really famous. They’re mostly indie singers, you know, people who want to sing about peace and love and recycling.”

Allison giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Ohhhhh, Kris! That’s just...so bad!”

Kris laughed with her and sank comfortably into the leather couch. He sighed, gazing at the vampires in the room. “But I love it, even if it’s not the kind of stuff I want to be doing. I still get to write songs; I get to do something I love.”

“Do you write songs for yourself? I mean, do you want to cut a record?”

He smiled, feeling shy about voicing his ambitions. “Yeah, I do. Someday. Right now, it’s just grunt work, but I’m learning about the industry. And I get to be in the studio and do some of my own stuff. So…the dream is still alive.”

“You should tell Adam. He’s got such great taste in music – and just about everything else for that matter,” Allison said, grinning at him. “And he has connections in everything. If he likes your stuff, he’d totally get you a record deal.”

Kris looked at Brad and then Tommy. He saw Cassidy sprawled on one of the other couches. They were all watching him steadily. “Well, uh…that’s…really generous. I think that taking my time and developing my skills is the best thing for me to do.”

“That’s so sweet,” she said, looking at him with a different look in her eyes – something older, jaded. “Usually, people just jump at the chance to get Adam to do stuff for them.”

Brad snorted. “Yeah, don’t let that innocent face fool you, Kristopher. Allison here is a natural born killer.”

“Oh Bradley,” she murmured, rolling her eyes at him. “You are such a pest. Daddy really needs to discipline you, it’s way beyond time.”

Kris made a face and laughed softly. Daddy? Really! Allison turned her dark eyes on Kris and stared at him for a long moment.

“And what brings you to us, Kris?”

He cleared his throat, looking around the room, wondering how much Adam told them about why Kris was there. “There was a misunderstanding and Adam was nice to help me resolve a problem with my brother and another vampire.”

“Nice?” Tommy said, snickering.

“A favor,” Brad murmured, looking at Allison.

She looked at Brad and then at Kris and then back to Brad again. “Seriously? A favor?”

“Yep.”

“And he actually granted one?”

“Are you not seeing what I’m seeing?” Brad said, waving his hand at Kris.

Allison cocked her head and looked at Kris again. “Hmm.”

“What does that mean?”

“You know, Adam doesn’t give out favors to just anyone; and there’s always strings attached,” she said, softly. “What’s your price, Kris?”

“That’s enough, Alli,” Adam said, walking into the room. He placed his hand on Kris’s shoulder and smiled at him. “I apologize for not being here to welcome you back to my home. Why don’t we go for a walk?”

Kris nodded, getting up slowly. “Sure, that sounds great.” He turned to smile at the other vampires. “It was nice to meet you.”

None of them replied, but they stared at him, their gaze a little more interested; their smiles a little more knowing. Kris walked around the couches until he reached Adam, who placed his arm around Kris’s shoulders, walking him out of the room.

“Have my children treated you well?”

Kris stared at him. “Your children? Seriously, I’ll never get over stuff like that.”

“I blood turned all of them. They’re in my bloodline; and I’m the kind of Primogenitor who likes to keep the kids close by. It makes it easier to watch out for them and keep them out of trouble,” he said, chuckling softly.

“Am I allowed to ask how old you are?”

“I’m 165 years old, but don’t I look good for my age?”

Kris laughed, nodding. “Yeah, man, you don’t look a day over 30.”

***

Adam was a wonderful companion. He didn’t talk nonstop; he let the quiet between them just be. Kris felt his body flush hot and cold, his palms sweaty one minute, goose bumps crawling over his skin the next. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans to stop their trembling and he wondered when Adam was going to bite him or…ask for other things.

“This house isn’t the usual home of a vampire Elder,” Adam said, softly. “There’s a grand house in Beverly Hills that the vampire Elder lives until he or she retires.”

“But you like it in WeHo.”

“This is my home of choice,” Adam murmured. He took a deep breath and sighed, smiling into the night. “I was born in San Diego in 1815. I had a normal life once; I had parents and a younger brother. I was born in a time when California was the wild west, untamed, ruled by Indian tribes. I went to San Francisco to look for work and I was waylaid by Indians. Robert found me, near dead, and he blood turned me. I was never angry or bitter about the change; I embraced being a vampire fully from the very beginning.”

Kris grinned, looking up at him. “You don’t strike me as the kind of guy who lives with regrets.”

“You know, I loved California in the 1800s. I made my fortune during the Gold Rush. I was there when California was admitted to the Union as a free state. I fought for the prohibition of slavery. I was even a messenger on the Pony Express for a while.”

Kris laughed, reaching up to pat Adam on the back. “Man, I can’t imagine all the things you’ve seen, all the history that you’ve been a part of.”

“And just imagine what the next 100 years will be like,” Adam said, softly, looking at Kris.

He smiled, shaking head. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. Some people were meant to have just one lifetime, to live in the present the best way that they know how.”

“And what would you say if you were given the chance at immortality?”

“Probably say thank you, but no,” he said, shrugging.

Adam nodded, placing his hand on Kris’s neck, fingers curling into his hair. He shivered at the touch and looked up at Adam in anticipation.

“You’re so jumpy,” he said, softly.

“I, uh, I guess I’m just nervous and wondering when you were going to, you know, bite me and, uh, you know…”

Adam chuckled, throatily. “Well, if you want to get the first one out of the way so you can relax, I’m more than happy to give you what you want.”

Before Kris could even form a reply or a denial, Adam pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He moaned in surprise and just gave in. This was why he was here, why he made the deal. He believed in keeping promises, and despite his panic, Kris was a man of his word. He let out a startled sound of pain when Adam dipped a sharp fang into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, sucking on the wound and drawing out his blood.

Adam growled, his arms pulling Kris even closer and nearly lifting him up to his toes. He took a step and Kris was backed against a palm tree. He panted as Adam pressed his leg between Kris’s thighs, pressing hard against him.

Kris pulled away, licking at the small cut on his lip, trying to catch his breath. He could see Adam’s blue eyes glowing in the darkness and he sucked in his breath when Adam bent his neck, licking wetly up his throat.

“That’s…ohmygod…”

“Hmmm,” Adam seemed to agree, licking him and licking him. “I’m going to give you a little bite, just take a little bit of your blood.”

“Umm. Okay?” Kris murmured, gripping Adam’s jacket tightly in his fists. “Go…go for it, I’m ready.”

Adam chuckled against the muscle of his neck. “No, you’re not, but you won’t regret it.”

“I—oh, shit!” Kris bit back his shout of pain, feeling the fangs bore into his neck, a slow hot stab into his flesh. He jerked and tried to pull away but Adam just held him tighter, pressing him hard against the tree to keep him from moving.

He was not ready at all.

The pain was indescribable. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to breathe through it. He groaned when Adam pulled his fangs out, sucking on him steadily, swallowing thickly. He could smell his blood and he gasped when Adam plunged his fangs back into his neck.

“Adam…please—“

Please stop, it hurts, please stop…

He wondered how much blood Adam was taking. He didn’t have anything to compare it to, but it felt like Adam was pulling and pulling mouthfuls of his blood from him. He struggled when he felt Adam’s hand slide between them, undoing his jeans. He wanted to protest, or at least ask Adam to take them somewhere private, when Adam curled his hand around Kris’s cock, stroking him fast with firm, expert pulls.

Kris breathed through his mouth as his body reacted to Adam’s touch, the pleasure somehow overcoming the pain. He felt his cock harden, the large hand wrapped perfectly around him, touching him in a way that made Kris want to thrust into his hand, his hips moving mindlessly between them.

“Don’t stop,” Kris said, moaning loudly. “Hmmm, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Adam growled, slamming his fangs even deeper into Kris’s neck, his hand working frantically on Kris’s cock. He leaned his head back, one hand slipping into the back of Adam’s hair, gripping tightly and pulling him closer.

He didn’t know when it changed, when it went from pain to something else. Kris dropped his other hand between them, covering Adam’s hand on his cock, guiding him into a faster rhythm and a tighter grip. He didn’t realize that he was moaning nonstop now, uttering words like “come on, come on, fuck, faster, please, just a little more, like this, yes, fuck, yes, Adam, please”. He didn’t know that when he came, spurting over their hands, that his blood would taste different – more alive, robust, spicy with pleasure.

Adam groaned, pulling his fangs out of his neck, licking the wound closed. “Fuck, Kris, oh fuck…”

Kris panted roughly, slumped back against the tree, and groaned softly as Adam gentled his hand on his sensitive cock. He watched as Adam lifted his hand and licked it clean. He was dizzy with blood loss, his breathing heavy. And just watching Adam lick his fingers of his come, his eyes on Kris, was turning him on again, like his body was wired to be greedy for it.

“I…wow…that was…”

Adam kissed him and Kris tasted blood and come on Adam’s tongue – that was his blood and come. The kiss was wet and messy and all tongue and teeth.

“I think we need to go to my bedroom right the fuck now.”

Kris looked at him, giving him a slow grin. “Yeah.”

***

Part III: Beautiful Moon

“Are you fucking out of your mind?” Brad yelled at him.

Adam sulked, giving him a dirty look. “Be very careful.”

Brad rolled his eyes. “Don’t pull rank with me, Adam, I know you better than anyone else and it is perfectly within my rights as your child and as your Consigliere Personale to question you when I feel you’re about to make a huge mistake.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“You propositioned him!” Brad shouted, waving his hands in the air. “You put him in a position where he had no other choice but to agree to whatever terms you set out!”

He closed his eyes, hands covering his face. “I know.”

“A favor,” Brad muttered, shaking his head. “A goddamned favor.”

“I know!”

“You have no right, Adam, no right to abuse your position like that!”

“Don’t fucking lecture me, Brad!” Adam roared at him, standing from his chair and pacing angrily.

“You should’ve just cleared the debt and let him go!”

Adam sneered at Brad. “Are you saying that because you’re genuinely concerned for Kris’s welfare or because you’re jealous of him?”

Brad opened his mouth, his face shocked and pale. Adam felt stupid and very, very sorry for saying that.

“God, I’m sorry, Brad, that was so out of line.”

“You’re such a bastard,” Brad said, low and mean.

“I know. I am. I’m so sorry.”

Brad narrowed his eyes at him and then turned away, the cool mask in place, eyes dark and lazy and unmoved. “It’s your fuck up, Adam, so you get to fix this one on your own.”

Adam walked to the windows and pressed his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes. “Didn’t you scent him? Blood is never wrong.”

“I don’t know who you are anymore,” Brad murmured, his voice soft and kind. “This job has changed you. Before you became the city Elder, you never would’ve used your position like this.” Brad looked up at him. “You don’t deserve Kris.”

Adam clenched his jaw and glared at Brad. There was only so much that Adam could take from anyone and his first child was about to step over that line. He growled a real warning, this one serious, this one the kind that would make him seriously hurt Brad. He stared at him until Brad finally looked away, nodding sulkily.

“Yeah, I probably don’t deserve him, but I am going to have him.”

***

Adam pressed deeper into Kris’s body, watching as Kris closed his eyes and moaned, mouth forming a wide “O”, arching into him. His face was covered with sweat, damp bangs sticking to his forehead. Kris’s body trembled under him. His legs tightened around Adam’s hips, feet pressing against his ass, urging him on.

He moved his hips back, pulling his cock just to the rim, and held Kris’s wrists against the mattress as he drove his hips forward, fucking into him in a hard, long stroke.

“Oh God!” Kris said, his voice tense. “Adam, please—“

Adam slipped his hips back again, slow and steady. He loved the way that Kris clenched around his cock; he could feel the human’s heartbeat surround him, the delicious smell of his blood just under the skin calling him. His fangs literally itched and he licked at them, moaning softly. He bit his lower lip and thrust hard and deep into Kris again, enjoying the way that Kris moved into the stroke, lifting his hips, wrists twisting in Adam’s tight grip.

“Please, for God’s sake, stop teasing me and…”

He kissed that soft, wet mouth, tasting him, sucking on that tongue. Kris panted into his mouth and Adam groaned, pressing Kris down into the bed, keeping him from moving and thrusting his own hips. He felt the heat of Kris’s cock hard between them and he undulated over him, giving his mortal lover the friction he was begging for.

“Adam…”

He was Kris’s first male lover; and Adam felt predatory and proud to be able to get Kris to this desperate place. He would always be the first to see Kris like this, would be the first to help Kris find pleasure, and no matter how many lovers Kris took after Adam, he would never forget what it was like to be in his bed, under him, begging for it.

“Ready for more?” Adam whispered into his ear. He spread his knees on the tangled bed sheets, bracing his feet solidly.

“…killing me here…”

“Never,” he said, nipping Kris’s earlobe and chuckling darkly.

Adam started a steady pace, moving his hips back and in. He let go of Kris’s wrist and slipped his hand under one soft ass, tilting Kris’s hips a little, and gave a hard thrust. He watched as Kris gripped at the bed sheets, choking out a surprised groan, eyes opening to stare blindly up at Adam. He smirked down at Kris, leaning down on his elbow, and moving in a fast tempo as his cock moved inside of Kris, angled perfectly on his prostate with every stroke.

Kris’s legs squeezed him harder and Adam smugly thought that he’d have bruises on his hips if he were still human and capable of wearing a lover’s marks. He let out a strangled moan, arching into Adam, head flung back on the bed, gasping and grunting mindlessly.

Adam felt his fangs shifting in his mouth, lowering into his mouth. He licked Kris’s neck and bit into him hard as he shoved his cock into Kris at the same time.

“Adam!” Kris cried out, his free hand curling over Adam’s shoulder, nails scoring into his flesh. “God! Oh God!”

The taste of him…incredible, indescribable, unfathomable. Adam didn’t have human words. Kris’s blood tasted flinty, metallic, sweet, musky, and earthy; but there was something more to it than just tastes. There was life, innocence, temptation, warmth, passion, sensuality, beauty, and love.

Adam reached between them and curled his hand around Kris’s cock, harder than before, wet at the tip, and Kris arched and moaned again, completely uninhibited, pleading for Adam to make him come, that he was ready, that he needed it, and ohhh God, it was so good, so fucking good.

He growled, biting down harder, jerking Kris off faster, and fucking him dirtier. He knew that Kris was close – they were both on that edge between pleasure and pain now. Kris jerked under him, legs twisting, knees banging against his sides, ass clenching and throbbing around his cock.

“Yes! Fuck, yes,” Kris whispered, moving his head back to give Adam more room.

Adam groaned, pulling his fangs out and licking the wounds closed. Kris made a breathy, high pitched sound, and slammed his hips up against Adam and freezing in midair. He panted loudly, eyes looking up at Adam, wide and shocked, and he bit his bottom lip as he came, crying out thickly, and fucking into Adam’s hand a few more times, squeezing Adam’s cock to hard that Adam had to really put his back into it to keep fucking him through his pleasure.

Kris gasped again and then dropped to the bed, completely limp, shaking everywhere. Adam stroked his cock, determined to pull out every last ounce of pleasure from Kris.

“Come on,” Kris whispered. “I want…come, Adam.”

Adam released Kris’s wrist and his hands grabbed the bedding, moving up and keeping his arms straight as his hips started to move ruthlessly, his cock getting harder, feeling his balls tighten. The hot spike to pleasure started at the base of his spine and he looked into Kris’s sated, dazed brown eyes, lips bitten dark pink, body flushed with pleasure, and Adam threw back his head and let out a growl that would echo through the house as he came inside of Kris.

He shuddered through it, eyes closed in shock at the intensity of the pleasure. His arms trembled and he dropped to his elbows, burying his face against Kris’s sweaty neck.

“Shhhh…it’s okay,” Kris murmured into his ear, his hands stroking over the back of Adam’s hair and down his slick back. “That was…so fucking good. Shhhh…you were perfect.”

Adam blinked, finding it kind of humorous that Kris was offering him comfort. He smiled, lifting his head to look at Kris, delighted at the look of happy contentment on his face. “You were perfect.”

Kris laughed, softly, rolling his eyes. “Hardly.”

“You were perfect for me, Kris,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him, capture those plump lips, licking into the warm cavern of his mouth.

“I don’t think I can survive a whole 24 hours of this,” Kris said, smiling up at him. “You really will kill me; I’m only human.”

Adam nipped and licked along his jaw until he got to one of Kris’s little ears. “But I’ll always bring you back.” He smiled, twisting his hips slightly, his cock hardening again inside of Kris. He watched as Kris’s eyes widened, his mouth parting wordlessly. “Ready to go again?”

***

He slipped out of bed quietly, looking at Kris sleeping exhaustedly. He stood and just looked at him for a long moment and grinned. He walked to his closet and pulled down the silk robe on the back of the door. He slipped into it and then left his bedroom.

It was a habit from his mortal years and one that he enjoyed even as a vampire. He stood on the balcony and looked out at the approaching dawn, smoking the menthol cigarette slowly, filling his dead lungs with smoke, and exhaling it out of his nose. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, letting the sense of joy flood him. He was still warm from taking Kris’s blood for the third time – not enough to weaken him, just for a small taste.

He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Brad standing in the doorway, watching him.

“I’m surprised you stayed in the house,” Adam said, softly.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you,” Brad said, tartly. He sauntered towards him and snatched the cigarette from his fingers, putting it to his mouth and inhaling deeply. He put the cigarette back in Adam’s mouth, smirking up at him. “But from the sound of things, you had it all under control.”

“If you’re here to make me feel bad for taking what I want, then you can just go away, Brad. I’m too tired and I’m in too good of a mood to let you ruin it.”

“I’m not going to make you feel bad; in our long lives, I’d never begrudge you a chance at pleasure or love,” Brad said, turning to lean against the balcony balustrade, smiling up at him. “You are my father and my best friend; I’ll always be on your side, Adam. You accused me of being jealous of Kris, but I’m not.” He gave Adam a long look. “I never had the choice to be blood turned. You took my mortal life and gave me a new one.”

“Brad, I’ll never regret turning you.”

“And I stopped blaming you and hating you decades ago for what you did to me,” he said, sighing. “I know you want him; I know you want to blood turn him.”

“No—“

“You can’t lie to me,” he said, kindly. “And I see it in your eyes just how much you want him. I saw it when you blood turned Allison and Cassidy and Tommy. You never asked them for permission, Adam.”

Adam nodded, smoking slowly. “I won’t make the same mistake.”

“Pfft. You always make the same mistakes,” Brad said, rolling his eyes and chuckling softly. “But for once, just remember that he’s not like us; he’s sweet and honest and kind. If he’s special to you, you have to let him go tonight, at the end of the favor. You’ve already taken from him what he couldn’t give you freely.”

“And what if I can’t? Or won’t?” Adam said, looking at Brad. He would always be his first child, his first real love, his first broken heart.

“Do you really want him to spend decades hating you?”

Adam sighed, crushing the cigarette out in the marble ashtray. “No. I couldn’t bear it, not from him.”

“Then let him go. Give him a chance to come to you and ask, Adam. Let him make that choice of his own free will.”

He reached out and placed his hand on Brad’s face, his palm curving over the sharpness of his cheeks. “Do you regret every year you’ve been with me?”

“No, not every year,” Brad murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into Adam’s touch. It had been a long time since Brad allowed something so intimate, without strings attached, without a demand of his own in exchange. “You’re my Primogenitor…and we have eternity to make amends for our past.”

Adam nodded, sighing deeply. He lowered his hand down the side of Brad’s neck to clasp gently over his shoulder. They watched the sunrise, feeling the pull of preternatural sleep as daylight rose. There was nothing more to say between them; and Adam was grateful for Brad’s silence.

***

He felt the night calling to him. He opened his eyes and sensed that Kris was nearby. He turned on his side to see Kris dressed, sitting at the foot of the bed, tying the laces of his battered sneakers. He grinned at Adam, blushing slightly.

“Hey.”

Adam moved up to his elbow, watching him. “Good evening.”

“Sleep well?”

“Very well,” he said, kicking the sheets off and sliding across the bed to grab Kris by the hand and pulling him down on the bed beside him. Kris chuckled, looking at him, his eyes wide and a happy smile on his face. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s almost five,” he said, softly.

“And?”

Adam curled his leg over Kris’s hips, keeping him pinned to the bed. He tucked his face against Kris’s warm neck and inhaled deeply, his own scent mingled in with Kris’s scent. Every vampire would know that Kris was marked.

“I should get going,” he said, clearing his throat, nervously. “You said…”

Adam kissed him, holding him close. He was so tempted to tie Kris to his bed and keep him, blood turn him and keep him forever.

“Adam—“

“Shhh…I am a man of my word, too,” he murmured, kissing Kris again, gently, lingeringly. He pulled away and looked into worried brown eyes. “I will let you go unharmed, Kris, all debts cleared between us.”

Kris swallowed, nodding shakily. “Okay. Thank you.”

Adam chuckled. He had no clue, no fucking clue at all, what Adam wanted to do, what Adam could do. He licked Kris’s neck again and then slid away, giving Kris the chance to move off the bed of his own accord.

Kris turned and smiled, reaching up to touch his face. Adam sighed, pressing his cheek into Kris’s small hand. He looked up through his lashes at Kris and gave him a pretty smile.

“You’re such a tease, Adam,” Kris said, amused.

“You could stay.”

Kris bit his lip and smiled, but shook his head and looked away. “I…don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Because of what happened?”

“Because I have to make sure my brother is okay; and I have to go to work and…and live my life,” he said, lifting his eyes to look at Adam.

“And you don’t have a place for me in your life?”

He looked confused and he frowned, not sure what to say. “Adam, you’re…so beyond out of my league and I’m not nearly glamorous enough to hang out here with you and everyone else.” He chuffed and scratched at his head. “I mean, last night…it was…wow…and I…” He chuckled, lowering his chin, shyly. “And I’ll probably, uh, think about what we did for the rest of my life—“

“It doesn’t have to be a dream,” Adam said, catching his chin with his fingers and kissing him again. “Stay with me.”

“I can’t—“

“Please.”

Kris looked startled as he stared at Adam, his mouth opening and closing. “You’re a city Elder…I’m a nobody songwriter…your world…I know nothing about it, Adam, and it kind of scares the crap out of me. I might be interesting to you now, but…”

“You don’t think you could hold my interest for decades? For centuries?”

Adam watched as Kris sat up, looking at him a little sadly. He shook his head, smiling a bit. “I think it’s a moot point.” He stood up and licked his lips, his eyes sweeping down Adam’s body, looking at him for a long moment. “I look at you and think that you’ll always be this gorgeous. I always thought it was ironic that vampires blood turned only beautiful humans, like, you guys find someone exceptional and you’re driven to keep that person like the way that they are forever.”

He sat up and placed his hands on Kris’s slender hips, pulling him close. “I found you, I could give you all the time in the world, Kris.”

Kris stroked his cheek and his hair, but he shook his head. “But that’s not what I want. I wasn’t lying when I said that some people were meant to live just one life. I want to live just one life and make it the best one I can. I want to grow old and have a family; go to God when I die because I was a good man and lived a good life.”

“This is why you are one of the exceptional ones,” Adam whispered, not wanting to let him go.

“But you promised to let me go.”

Adam closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kris’s stomach, inhaling deeply. Kris wore his scent so well. “Yes, I did promise.” He raised his face and smiled at him. “And I will.”

Slowly, with effort, Adam released his hold on Kris and took a deep breath. He could read the surprise on Kris’s face, but the smile of trust that Kris gave him made up for the sudden hallow feeling in his chest. His blood only flowed because he took it from a living being; his heart had stopped over a century ago; and yet, he felt the phantom pangs of tightness and pain in his chest as he watched Kris pick up his overnight bag.

“Thank you for saving my brother’s life and for saving mine,” Kris said, looking into his eyes. “I wouldn’t have been able to meet the terms of the blood contract.”

“That kind of death is not in your future, Kris.”

He gave Adam a puzzled look and a half smile. “Umm…okay, well, thanks, Adam. I’ll see you around.”

Adam gave him a single nod and watched as Kris walked towards the bedroom doors, opening it. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Adam, giving him a warm smile, brown eyes still dazed from the pleasure he had with him. Adam didn’t know he was holding his breath until Kris stepped through the doorway, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Adam alone in a bed that reeked of sex and come and blood and Kris.

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. There was no way, no fucking way that he was going to let Kris go that easily. He kicked off the rest of the sheets and got out of bed, glaring around the room, everything smelling of Kris.

Kris would have 24 hours to return to his life; and then after that, Adam was going to get him back. He wasn’t going to force Kris; he’d woo him, seduce him, and love him. He smiled and then gave a soft laugh.

“Oh, Kristopher, you are exceptional and I’m going to make sure you know that every single day of your mortal life.”

And that was another promise Adam intended to keep.

***

Timestamp #1

The first time Kris ran away, he ended up in Jaipur. He was sitting on a marble bench in the Sisodia Rani Garden, enjoying the floral fragrances and scents of incense, when he saw Adam watching him from across the garden. Kris sighed as he stood, making his way out of the gardens and waved for a taxi to take him to Jaipur International Airport.

He ended up in Stockholm, shivering due to the change of climate, and made his way to the nearest store to buy a coat. He was in Stockholm for all of two hours before he saw Adam sitting inside a restaurant, sipping coffee, watching him from his seat by the window.

Kris made his way to Paris, then to Barcelona, and Lisbon but Adam always found him. Sometimes, it took Adam a couple of days to track him down – or it took Kris a couple of days to notice that Adam was there. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was he needed to keep running.

He ran for three years. At one point, Adam stopped following him; or maybe Kris stopped looking for him. He settled in Cairo, teaching English to high school students at a foreign language center.

He was moderately surprised that the taste of blood was the one constant no matter where he went or who he bit. Everyone had their own underlying flavor due to their emotion – fear, pleasure, desire, and anxiety – and Kris loved the taste of their blood, loved the way they felt in his arms and the way they gave over their bodies to him, but Kris still craved the taste of Adam’s blood above all others.

Brad said it was Primogenitor’s blood – blood of the creator; vampire father. Kris punched Brad in the mouth, his knuckled scraped bloody from his fangs. Brad leaned on the floor, laughing loudly, as he licked at Kris’s blood on his lips.

“Don’t be so shy, Kristopher,” Brad teased, looking up at him coyly. “He likes it when you call him daddy.”

That was when Kris ran.

“When are you coming home?” Adam whispered into his mind. “Come home to me, Kris.”

He ignored the voice in his head, buried it deep inside where he wouldn’t have to listen to the longing and the need.

“I’ll never forgive you for what you did to me.”

Adam’s last words to him: “Don’t ask me to regret blood turning you into a vampire, Kris.”

Kris’s last words to Adam: “I’ll make you regret it.”


End file.
